Game Over
is the 6th episode of Glitchtale's 2nd Season. Plot Before the 1st part of Game Over, Camila released a video explaining the end scene of My Promise which will be featured in the Episode. The intro animation is all about that. First, we see the reminder we always see at the beginning of Glitchtale Episodes, the "watch the previous episodes" reminder. But the system is not able to find any previous episodes, it still finds a file called "gameover.file" and plays it. Then the screen gets surrounded fully by the word "ERASE", followed by a switch to a dark-reddish photo. The scene where Asriel is sleeping and having the dream with Flowey can be seen. He wakes up and the screen once again switches to the same dark-reddish photo. It then switches to a drawer, and to the dark-red once again. We can see Asriel holding his sweater by the chest. It then switches to the scene where Asriel turns to Dust in the episode Love (Part 2), after getting killed by Bete. We then see the scene that appeared in My Promise which features originally Frisk but this time Chara (due to the ending of My Promise) pushing Asriel and by doing that, saving Asgore and Toriel. Chara then says he has to get something from Asriel's room and that they will go back to the city after he gets it. We see him opening the exact same drawer in the dark-reddish scene and taking the golden locket. Chara holds it for a bit and then gets ready. The screen switches to the city where Chara and Asriel's fight will take place. While Chara is trying to protect the locket, Asriel attacks Chara. First, he uses his Shocker Breaker attack on Chara while Chara shields it. Asriel slashes his Chaos Saber at Chara and Chara shields it once again. This time, we see him escaping from an explosion while fireballs are thrown at him as well. Chara runs as fast as he can, but an explosion happens right in front of him and he jumps down from the building. He uses a knife to slow down and stick on the wall of the building. "He won't listen", Chara thinks but shows the locket anyway. Asriel notices it's his locket and asks Chara where his locket is. Then we get a small flashback to Season 1 Episode 5 "Continue", where Chara breaks the locket Asriel gave him. Chara starts much time. He first puts a blanket on Asriel and then puts the locket in his hand on the desk, knowing that Asriel's locket is still in the drawer where he got it from. Chara dries his last tears before getting erased. The game notices the different outcome and to this, it reacts with creating another timeline. And that's where Camila's quote "Who said this was the first timeline where Glitchtale has happened?" comes in. Timeline 2 gets created as Timeline 1 is erased. After the Intro's end, the rest of the episode begins. As soon as the screen goes back on, we can see Chara sleeping, possibly after talking to Gaster in the true lab. He soon wakes up and starts looking outside the window. Toriel then enters the room Chara was sleeping, seeming rather shocked like she hasn't seen him in a long time. They both talk it out, while Asgore and Gaster come to see them. Toriel says that she and Asgore heard a huge explosion while Chara and Gaster were on the true lab, but neither of them seem to remember what actually happened. After that, Gaster was seen looking down his jacket's pocket and finding what seemed to be a vial that contained Frisk's blood which Gaster took from him in My Promise, before he was erased and replaced by Chara. Gaster then says that he wants to go do something, so he leaves the others and goes to do what he wants. Chara then starts talking about Asriel, and says that he needs something from his room before going back to the city, which is the same thing he said in the previous timeline while the Intro was happening. Toriel starts getting worried about Chara, but then gets calmer when Asgore says that he'll go with him. Toriel agrees and proceeds to go with them afterwards. The next thing we see is a shot of Gaster in the true lab, injecting Frisk's blood into Sans to see its results. We can see several vials breaking, leaving only one, which is on top of Gaster's stand he has for all the vials. He then begins to talk about certain things, including lying to Papyrus and his thoughts of failing to bring Sans back. While in that scene, we can see three different wingdings messages popping up. All three messages can be translated to "He'll die." It also seems that Gaster knows about the Amalgamates, as we see a flashback of him finding melted pieces of those monsters. We then get another flashback, this time being a small flashback of Undyne The Undying. Gaster, after remembering that Undyne has Determination, goes to the Nullifier room, the place where he and Undyne both fought Bete Noire in Do or Die and Love (Part 1). The moment that Gaster enters the Nullifier room, a little bit of blood can be seen lying on the ground. Gaster then takes a little fragment from it, after saying "This will work." 'It can be clearly seen that Gaster is very upset and that he wants to revive Sans as soon as he can possibly can. Back to Gaster, we can see that he is pulling something from his pocket, which seems to be Undyne's hair. He then scans it along with the blood, with the result being '"100% Match". That on its own confirms that the blood Gaster found belongs to Undyne. Gaster then injects the final substance into Sans' body, but Gaster himself says that it will still not work. He continues talking by saying that, instead of letting him pass in peace, it will force him to be fully alive to experience it. 'He starts blaming himself, and even says that he made it worse for the others as well. Then, we get a transition to the city and what's currently happening in it. We can see Undyne leading the civilians to the Arena, the place Asgore told Ronan to put a barrier around it. Moving on from Undyne, Ronan can be seen fighting two Pink Creatures, before mistaking Undyne as a civilian. They both start to talk about their jobs and they eventually introduce themselves to each other. After that, Ronan is called by an unkown person, which told him that Rave Rutrow has come to the city to speak with Jessica Grey. Undyne questions Ronan if everything is alright. He then responds with '"Not sure... you can come along if you want. I'll leave the rest of this area to my men for now." They then proceed to go to the "Safe Perimeter 01" area, the place where Rave is waiting for them. He first greets them, he first greets them both, but proceeds to insult Ronan by saying "I said I wanted to talk to the one in charge. Not her dog." 'He then asks Ronan where Jessica is. After that, the screen fades to black. The scene goes back on and Jessica's wounded outfit can be seen on a bed. We then see Jessica sitting on top of it, while looking at her wounds. After that, she gets a call from Ronan Cass and proceeds to answer to it. Ronan first asks her if she's alright. Jessica then responds with '"I've had better days, what's going on". 'Afterwards, Ronan explains to her that Rave wants to speak with her directly. Jessica agrees and tells Ronan to send a vehicle and her field suit to her location. Jessica then proceeds to take Toriel's outfit and head outside. She doesn't want to be seen by anyone, because she thinks it's embarassing. That's why, when Toriel, Papyrus and Gaster appear, she feels really uncomfortable. Toriel asks her why she's up after being hurt by the Pink Creature and Jessica responds, saying that they need her in the city for something. Toriel explains that it's dangerous for her to go alone. Papyrus quickly responds by saying '"I'll go with her!". ' Gaster then starts yelling at him, saying it's too dangerous to go. Papyrus says that he needs to go because there are other humans and monsters who need their help aside from themselves. They start to argue and Gaster starts preparing an attack with his hands to attack Papyrus. Before even doing anything, Papyrus attacks him with his famous "Blue Attack" from Undertale. While trapped, Gaster remembers that the same happened to him when he was fighting Bete Noire in Do or Die. He furiously demands Papyrus to let go of him, then tries to escape. He succeeds, but he got hurt by Papyrus' bones in the process. After freeing one of his hands, he traps Papyrus with a Patience attack, which covered his whole body. He then proceeds to slam Papyrus into the wall without hesitation at all. After realizing what he's done, he starts crying and soon apologizes to Papyrus. He hugs Gaster and they start talking again, this time calmer. Gaster suggests that he goes with Jessica instead, because he still needs Papyrus to take care of his brother. With Jessica's vehicle already arriving, Papyrus agrees. He then promises Gaster he'll stay safe and the screen fades to black once again. In the final scene of Part 1, Chara can be seen outside waiting for Toriel and Asgore, so they can go find Asriel. Toriel informs Papyrus that they will be heading outside and asks him if he's gonna be alright for sure. He says that he can handle it and so, the others head out, leaving Papyrus alone in the house to look after Sans. quote at the end of Game Over Part 1.|169x169px]]Next thing we see is Bete and Asriel in the roof of a building, looking towards the Arena. Bete then proceeds to say '"It's time Asriel...", as we see several Pink Creatures ready to attack the house that Papyrus is in. The first part of the episode then ends, with Bete saying '"They're doomed to make the same ' mistakes." Errors seems to be missing his two signature cracks in his eyes in this one scene.]] Trivia * It could be possible that this might be the first episode without Frisk considering their erasure from the timeline. * This episode's OST was made by both Nevan Dove and NyxTheShield. Two of Nevan's tracks, Eschatonphobia and Eschatology seem to be both hintings at the "end of all things". * Camila published this episode's intro animation on June 3, 2018. * All that we've been watching so far since Season 2 started has been Timeline 2. * Timeline 1 was the same as Timeline 2 up until Chara lost to Asriel. * According to the Episode's Intro and Camila's statements, the entirety of Season 2 is NOT the original Glitchtale timeline. The original timeline got erased due to Asriel killing the "main character", which in this case is Chara. But, through their DETERMINATION, they managed to enter an old-point in the timeline and leave the locket from his timeline there for Asriel to take, with hopes that THAT might be a turning point in the future. Season 2 is the second timeline. Timeline #1 and #2 are exactly the same up to the point where Chara fights Asriel, except that in Timeline 2, there are 2 lockets instead of 1. From now on, everything is new and a new outcome is yet to be discovered. * According to one of Camila's Tumblr posts, Game Over will be split into 2 parts, just like Love. * Game Over Part 1 is the first episode with Bete Noire not having a major role, as we only see her at the ending scene of it. * At the end of Game Over Part 1, Bete said "They're doomed to make the same mistakes" which is a reference to "Scared of Me" Navigation Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content